Sans the Teacher
by Salkeya
Summary: The official Reboot... I think that's what it's called... Anyways, this is a collab between my official co-writer, IcyAnimeFan. You guys REALLY need to check them out, they are just... Amazing. Anyways, Summary! High school. The next milestone in Frisk's life. Frisk thinks their finally ready... Especially with their best friends as their home room teacher.


Sans the Teacher

A/N: ITS BEING REDONE. THATS RIGHT! The very first successfully cringe story that's staying in profile has a 'sequel' (as in I'm freaking re-writing it peeps)

And guess who our Co-Writer is! (It's in ma bio too)

IcyAnimeFan!

We've become good friends over the... I think maybe 5 months? Don't know, and don't care... (Sorry Icy) but we're still friends!

Anyways, Disclaimer! (Can't wait to copy and paste this over the next chapters again and again and again...)

*IcyAnimeFan and I do not own Undertale, just the concept the characters are used in. I do, however, own Salya Varcanti, Alysssa, and Fredrick. Icy owns her AUs of Sanseseses, Vampy!Sans and Sinner!Sans (referred to as Vampy and Sinner, respectively) Also, Sea belongs to Jeff's IcyDragon of Minecraft, and Archer belongs to ashfulness(? I forgot how to spell... -u-')*

Icy, wanna say anything?

(Icy's words will be in quotations 'cause.)

'Hi there! If you've been reading Sanctuary then you probably know who I am, yep I'm going to be writing this with Salkeya and I can't wait to see where this goes! If you don't know who I am, then for more info on Vampy and Sinner you can read their stories 'I'm a Sinner' and 'UnderBite' yay!

Can't wait for the new chapters! Anyways, on with the first official collab of Salkeya and IcyAnimeFan!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(SSSCCCHHHOOOOOLLL)

Students were running in all directions, hurrying to get to their classes as the first bell rang. Kids of all ages, heights, and species; yes, species, were zigging and zagging in a panicked flurry. Welcome to MAU High school, a place for outcasts as it's famously known for. In a second floor classroom on the west side of the school, then a left, right, another right and a left... And another left, waited Sans, the teacher. As a small group of students who would make up his first period huddled in and sat down in random chairs, Sans wrote down his name on the board. "Alright kids, some of you know me and some of you don't, whatever. You will eventually know me, as I'm your first period after specials." He pointed to his name which he had written in blue, Mr. Sans. *Icy's Note: I decided to go with 'Mr. Sans' since the Gaster(s) from IAS and UB are also the fathers of their Sanses. Make sense? * Sans walked over to an Apple TV and turned it on to channel 007, *Jokessesesesssss* which was the school's news channel. "Good Morning MAU High!" A familiar looking yellow bear animatronic cheered happily into her microphone. "I'm Sea, and I'll be your news anchor for the semester!" she said as she picked up a few pieces of paper. "Alrighty first things first, Happy first day of school everyone! I hope you're all excited to be back with all of your friends. Next, for lunch the cafeteria will be serving: Pizza, Salad and Fried Rice, for dessert you have a choice of Ice cream or cake. Now on to our weather crew." She announced happily as she read through the script. The screen changed and there stood a pale young man with black hair and green eyes. "H-hi there! I'm Archer and I'll be your news anchor for the semester. Uh, today's forecast is partly c-cloudy with a fifteen percent chance of r-rain and a temperature high of 75 and l-low of 68." He stuttered his way through his part and then side stepped nervously out of the camera's view. The camera then went back to Sea and she started talking again. "Okie Dokie, freaks and geeks, birds and nerds; this is the MAU High news signing off. Have a great day!" Sea waved as the camera went black and the TV went to a slideshow of nature pictures.

Sans shut the TV off and picked up a clipboard. "Alright, time for attendance." He chuckled at the unintentional joke and some other students laughed.

"Alright, Frisk?" Frisk raised their hand cheerfully, excited for school with their friend.

"Check..." Frisk looked nervously at the door before remembering Tobi had moved over the summer. Bummer.

"Alissa?" The gothic snake at the back raised their tail before stating, "It's pronounced A-lease-uh." Sans just nods, putting another check next to the snakes name.

"Alright, Jared?" The bear with large glasses wearing a jersey for the schools soccer team, Onions, raised his hand, smiling.

Both Frisk and Sans stared. 'I guess he reformed over summer' both thought before Sans continued.

"And... Only one not hear is Salya, but that's understandable. Timeline hopping is tiring, and we haven't gotten a better system, so if she doesn't show up before the end of first period I'll have to check her absent."

Once Sans had just about put down the attendance list, the door suddenly slammed open and there stood two more Sanses. "Sorry we're late." One of the Sanses apologized as he walked in with the other Sans (who was all but awake) in his grip.

Teacher Sans stood dumbstruck as he looked at the alternate versions of himself. 'What the hell is going on here?' he thought as the normal looking Sans tried to wake up the other. Teacher Sans looked at his clipboard and realized there were two extra pages under the attendance sheet, he looked at them and saw that they were student reports for the two mystery Sanses.

"Oh wait, yeah never mind you're both good. You can take those two seats in the back." Teacher Sans said as he pointed to the two empty desks in the back of the room. The two late arrivals nodded and walked over and took their seats while Teacher Sans called their names.

"Sinner and Vampy?" He called to them. They both raised their hands and said "Present." Sinner smiled lightly and pulled a purple, spiral notebook from his backpack. Vampy however, pulled his hood over his head, slammed his head down on the desk, and promptly fell asleep.

'Gosh, ones like from when I had to retake college on the surface and the other from the time in the underground. Heh.' Sans mused while putting away the attendance board into a cubby where he could easily reach invade Salya showed up.

He turned towards the class and smiled. "Well, since I don't know all of you," he said, pointedly staring at Sinner, Vampy, Alysssa, and Jared (Who, mind you, knew Sans from Frisk's empty threats)

"Why don't we all just say our name and something about our selves?"

Vampy snored quite loudly before nothing awake. "AHHHH RABBITS ARE HEre t-to... Re-revenge..." He mumbled before blushing brightly and rubbing the back of his had, "S-sorry..." He mumbled as everyone tuned to face the obviously-trying-not-to-laugh-for-his-students-fate Sans.

"Anyways, Jared, you go first." Sans said.

"Um, Hello, my name is Jared, and... I'm on the soccer team, and... Um... I made it to the chess club, and... H-here's my reading list." Jared stated as he handed Sans a slightly crumpled piece of paper with numerous book names. Sans smiled. 'Guess this kid really did change before high school. Good.'

Sans grinned in a calm way before pointing to Alysssa.

"Hi, my namessss Alysssa, and I'm new here. I hope to become friendsssss with you guysssss" the robotic cobra smiles.

"Do you have a reading list?" Sans questions as Alysssa sighs.

"No, I wasssss never ssssent one..." She looks down before Sans assures her it's alright.

"If you could write one tomorrow, that'd be great. Any type of paper would work." He suggested and the snake smiled.

"Thanksssss" she replied as Sans pointed to Frisk, who smiled.

"My name is Frisk, and I freed the monsters from the underground, um... My mommy is Mrs. Toriel and my daddy is Mr. President Asgore Dreemur." Frisk said, shying hiding their face, expecting gasps and asks for their autographs, though none came.

Instead a feminine voice proudly whispered to Frisk, "Only thing my dad is good at is carpentry. I wanna be one just like him!"

Frisk responded with, "Stay Determined." Both girls giggled quietly.

Sinner laughed with Frisk and the other girl, earning some strange looks from the rest of the class.

"Uh, Sinner? Is there something you'd like to share?" Teacher Sans asked him a bit nervously. 'Any Sans that thinks Determination is even remotely funny must deranged.' He thought as Sinner stood to introduce himself.

"Alright, well I'm Sinner Sans but everyone calls me Sinner. Like most Sanses, I grew up learning about the different types of science with my dad, W.D. Gaster…Uh, my lab name is W.D.G. S-1, and other than that, I'm pretty normal." He swiftly introduced himself and sat back down again.

"Oh, and here's my reading list." He added as he passed his paper up to Teacher Sans. 'Thomas De Quincy? Not bad.' He thought as he read over the list. (Icy Note: Thomas De Quincy was an author who lived in England between the late 1700's and mid-1800's) "Okay, Vampy you're up." He said without looking away from Sinner's reading list. Alysssa raised her tail and started talking. "Uh, Mr. Ssssssansss? He fell asssleep again." She said as she pointed to the sleeping skeleton behind her.

Teacher Sans sighed and face palmed 'What is this guy's deal?' He thought as he noticed that Vampy's hood blocked the sunlight from reaching his eye sockets.

Sans smirked as he used his magic to pull Vampy's hood off his head, Vampy groaned and pulled his hood back on. This sparked a mini-war between the two going back and forth, Teacher Sans stopped when he got a new idea and spawned an airhorn.

He motioned for the other students to cover their ears as he walked over to Vampy's desk, he held up three fingers and counted down to zero. He set the airhorn off blaring into Vampy's non-existent ears.

Vampy sat straight up, screaming in pain as he covered the area where his ears would be if he had any. The students laughed as they watched Vampy wriggle around in his seat. Suddenly, Vampy's eyes went red and two dagger like fangs grew out of his teeth. Everyone stopped laughing once they saw this. Vampy glared at Teacher Sans, who was too pre-occupied with laughter to notice. Vampy growled deeply before roaring and tackling Teacher Sans into the wall, all of the other students (with the exception of Sinner) gasped fearfully.

That was when to door slammed open with a shout of, "VAMPY I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT THIS SANS TOO, I WILL MURDER YOU. Stupid timeline hopping being so long..."

Salya has arrived... To save the day?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Heyyyyyyy this is honestly quite long, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Icy?

'I had so much fun making this! It was definitely a new experience that I enjoyed and I can't wait to continue! ^_^

You are right Salkeya it is pretty long but I think its perfect! See you guys soon, boi!'

Salkeya and Icy, out!


End file.
